Destiny: Lost, But Not Forgotten
by SilverIceWolf
Summary: Things are coming to a close. With Naraku gaining power, and the jewel almost finished, tensions are high. Amid all of this, is a girl with no memory of her past, and a secret. One that could mean the permanent end of Naraku, or the deaths of the Inutachi
1. Fate

Well, here it is! My first fanfiction story! I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoy writing it. Remember Rumiko Takahashi is the all-powerful creator of all that is Yasha, to buy strawberry pocky, review fanfictions, and that one day, I WILL own Sesshoumaru! Squee!

Much Love,

SilverIceWolf

Destiny: Lost, But Not Forgotten 

It was cold. The type of cold were the sky is crystalline blue and clouds were sparse. A bone-chilling cold. And it was early. The sky was still slightly tinged with navy and a ghostly moon still hovered in the sky. Sunlight drifted through the forest canopy but it held no warmth. A single leaf fluttered down from one of the near-by trees. It twisted through the air, playing in its soft breeze, and landed on a girl's shoulder. She lay in the dirt. She had fair skin and had rich, dark brown hair that fell about her shoulders. She was lying to one side, splayed out a bit. Her head covered by one arm. Her black jeans were torn at the knees and the legs and were smeared with dirt and grass stains. Her red T-shirt had a snag at the hem.

As the leaf landed upon her, she stirred. A soft moan escaped her lips as a small part of her slowly calculated the slight touch of the leaf. Her eye lids lazily flicked open to reveal soft brown eyes. For a minute she couldn't see. As things came into focus, she started to get up into a sitting position. And there was a god-awful crick in her neck. As soon as she started to move, an intense throb started up in her head. She gasped, and clutched at her forehead with one hand, supporting herself weakly with the other. She lowered herself down once more, and lay with her back to the earth.

And she saw the cold sky, the pale moon. The sun did not comfort her. A chill went up her spine. But it was not because of these things. Temporarily, the cold held no bite, and the moon didn't seem supernatural. The lack of warmth and normality did not disturb her. She could only think. "Where am I?" she thought with a panic. "Am I lost?" Her eyes widened as a steady flow of thoughts suddenly overwhelmed her. "Who am I? How did I get here? Where are my parents? Do I even have parents? What is my name? Where am I from? Do I have a name? Do I have friends? Where are they? Do they know I'm here? Will anyone try to help me? Am I paralyzed? Will I die?" Her head felt like it was in a vice-like grip as she fought to stop these never-ending questions that plagued her mind.

She tried to breathe in and out, slowly. Regaining her mind, she focused only on the task at hand. "I need to get up. But I'm hurt. Something has happened to me. I don't know what. I need to get better, so I can get up. Then I can figure what happened to me." The amount of physical and emotional strain had been too much for the girl in the few minutes she was awake. Her eyes closed, and she entered into a deep sleep laden with nightmares that she did not understand.

Soft brown eyes fluttered open for the fourth time. The girl still lay in the dirt. It had been two and a half days since she first awoke. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. She knew she should be starving, but her pain of lost memory drove all else from her mind. In the waking world, she was over-come with grief and helplessness. There was no escaping it. Even when she slept, her thoughts were always over-shadowed with fragments of things long forgotten, haunting her, teasing her. But today she was feeling stronger. Besides for her lack of memory and nourishment, she felt better rested, and the pain in her head had faded.

Shakily, she propped herself up with one arm as she had done over 48 hours ago. Carefully, she got too her knees and took a few shaky steps. She braced herself against a tree from time to time, when she felt as if she would fall over. Eventually, she came to a gap in the trees. She walked forward. Before her was a gray stone wall that went up to her shoulders. The girl pulled her hands up to the lip of the wall and pushed herself up a few inches experimentally. Deciding that it was worth a try, she summoned all of her strength and heaved herself up and over the wall. Her landing was not so graceful, however. Once on the other side, she fell into an embankment of dirt.

She made a move to get up and brush the dirt off of her pants when she heard a voice. "Okay, mom! See you later!" It was a girl's voice. Then there was the sound of approaching footsteps. Quickly, the girl got up and darted to an old, wooden shelter, pressing her back against the wall, trying not to be seen. She heard the voice again, "Souta! What are you doing? You know that you're not supposed to play by the well!" Then there was a younger male voice.

"I know that! But it's the cat!"

"Huh?"

"I think he's in the well house!"

Then the sound of sliding doors.

"So why don't you go get him?"

"Wh-why don't you?"

MEOW

"Auggh!" it was the boy again. "What was that!"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe the cat?" the girl responded sarcastically. Then a sigh. She walked down some steps and then started calling for the cat. "Buyo! Buuyo! Where are you fat cat?" Silence and then a scream.

"Auggh! Sis, don't scare me like that! L-let's get out of here!"

"Oh, Souta! Don't be silly!"

The sound of purring.

"Good Buyo!" the girl cooed.

"Sis! Behind you!" the boy screamed.

Then there was the sound of snapping boards and the girl screamed. Then the little boy ran out of the well house and there was the sound of paws padding quickly away. The girl who had been hiding against the side of the well house whipped around the corner and ran down the stairs. The well had burst open, from the inside out, and nothing was left of the other girl. Only the faint blue glow emanating from inside. On an impulse, the girl heaved herself over the edge of the well and vanished from sight.

I know, I know! Kinda short for a chapter, but it is only starting! Already you have met my OC, whose name is yet to be known. As I go along, I will write a Japanese to English chart at the bottom of chapters. This chapter, however, didn't use any Japanese. The first two or three chapters will be the ONLY ones that follow the plot line of the actual manga/anime, I promise!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Meeting

Well, here it is! My first fanfiction story! I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoy writing it. Remember Rumiko Takahashi is the all-powerful creator of all that is Yasha, to buy strawberry pocky, review fanfictions, and that one day, I WILL own Sesshoumaru! Squee!

Much Love,

SilverIceWolf

Destiny: Lost, But Not Forgotten

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Blue light. Engulfing light. Silence. Darkness. The girl felt the ground at her feet. She looked up. She was still in the well. But it was different. There were creepers climbing the rim of the well, the edges were rough. Where had the roof of the well house gone? She looked to her feet and saw… bones? Long, white, rib bones. She shivered. _What the hell? Where am I?_ Then she heard the other girl she had overheard moments ago.

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! Buuuyo!" Silence met her words. "Um, anyone! Heeello! OH! The Gishinboku! Even when I was little, I could always find my way home from there!" Then the sounds of feet padding away.

The girl in the well frowned. Gishinboku? God trees were rare, even with her lack of memory, she knew that. So there was one nearby? Curious, she climbed the creepers up and out of the well. And gasped. This was NOT where she was before. A lush forest surrounded the well's clearing, and off to the side was a massive tree. It could be no other then the Gishinboku. She stalked towards it cautiously; she did not want the other girl to know that she was being followed. Soon, she reached a place where the trees began to part and spread out into another clearing. She did not step out into the open, but gasped from afar.

The Gishinboku was a magnificent tree. It was tall, and broad, with a strong mahogany colored trunk. There were many branch-like roots. They wrapped around the base of the tree, gnarled fingers digging deep into the ground. But that was not what truly amazed her. Instead, her attention was fixed to the young man on the tree. He was affixed to the tree by an arrow, the shaft going straight through his heart. But no blood surrounded the wound, at least, not that she could tell. He wore a scarlet red haori, with matching red hakamas. He wore no shoes. His eyes were, expectedly, closed. His hair was silvery white, soft bangs swept across his eyes, forelocks resting dejectedly against his chest. And perched at the top of his head were fuzzy, warm, triangles that matched his hair.

This was the first time that she saw the other girl. She had raven black hair that reached her mid-back and crystal blue eyes. She donned a sailor fuku; it had a white top with puffy sleeves banded with green and white stripes at the ends and had a green sort of collar. The collar ended in two twin red "ties" and she wore a short skirt of the same shade of green as her collar. If it weren't school wear, the girl would have called it slutty. She watched from the trees as the schoolgirl climbed the massive roots of the tree and started to… tweak the dog-man's puppy ears.

She watched, feeling awkward for the schoolgirl, until she felt something was coming closer. Behind her. She twirled around. No one was there. She frowned and backed away from the forest edge, scanning the trees for the source of the disturbance. She heard some leaves rustling a few yards away, then again only a couple paces away. Soon, she could make out the forms of men clutching longbows in their fists. She backed away as she watched them creep to the forest edge and knock their bows. They called out no warning, and she took in a deep breath as they let loose a volley.

The schoolgirl screamed, and clutched to the body of the dog-man, arrows framed around them. Both girls released their breath. Then one of the men called out, "What are ye doing here, in the forest of InuYasha?" The girl could see that he wore his hair in a topknot. This could not be good. The men stepped forward without waiting for a reply, seizing the schoolgirl and binding her arms and legs, but not before knocking her out first. The other girl watched from the trees as the men carried the limp schoolgirl away. She waited for them to disappear entirely before sneaking up too view the dog-man.

With one hand, she gently lifted his chin so that his head was level to hers. He was of fair complexion, with smooth, lightly tanned skin. He had bushy brows and… carefully, she propped open one eyelid. She inhaled deeply. Unseeing amber eyes stared back at her. She backed away, breathing out, one hand over her heart. It was beating so fast. _What? What is he? _Her thoughts swam around in her head. _Those men… they knew his name. Perhaps, if I were to follow them. Perhaps they might know what he is. Perhaps they have answers._ And with that, she bolted in the direction she saw the men exit.

The girl sat at the border of a village, arms crossed, back to a tree. She sighed in frustration. In the time she had spent watching, she had learned very little. _So, I have trapped myself in Feudal Japan. Great! And I know nothing more of that boy then I did before, besides for the fact that he is named InuYasha, and he has a forest named after him. And that schoolgirl, Kagome, she called herself, they thought that she was a youkai. A kitsune, to be precise. But she couldn't be, right? I mean, I heard her go down the well. I even _followed_ her. I am such a fool. _The smells of cook fires stopped her thoughts for a moment, and she allowed herself to imagine the wonderful foods being prepared inside. _Oh, it smells so good! _As her stomach growled in protest, she remembered that she had yet to eat a thing since she had awoken. She sighed and tried to ignore it.

She batted her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts. Her eyes flicked closed a few times, and just as she was about to drift off, they would snap back open. _This is no time for sleeping!_ She scolded herself. _Alone in Feudal Japan with nothing to protect myself!_ But as much as she reprimanded herself, she couldn't shake off the tiredness threatening to take hold of her. Darkness. Deep depths of dark, black voids. Silence. Swirling white mists. A shrill whinny of a horse pierced through the tranquility of the dream world, and her eyes flew open once more. It was much later into the night by now.

In a few short seconds, there were screams. Screaming men, women, and children. Dogs were howling and whining, and the village chickens were running about, clucking their displeasure. The girl got quickly to her feet, ignoring the pins and needles feeling that overtook her legs, making them numb. She stepped out from her forested shelter and viewed the village. It was in flames, women running from the homes, clutching infants to their chests, leading small children away by the hand. Men were gathering their longbows as well as pikes. They were throwing them at something- an explosion. Dust rose around the area of what had been a home, timbers crashing down around the villagers. The girl inhaled sharply as she watched in gross fascination as a giant centipede reared up from between the homes. It was a youkai! It was over 70 feet long, greenish in color, with a brown-red underbelly. Where the head should have been was the nude top-half of a woman. She had long, black hair with small red lips and eyebrows painted high on her forehead. She also had four arms growing out of her sides. The men were trying desperately to slay the beast, but nothing seemed to work.

As she was about to wander toward the village, the girl saw a form running towards her. The youkai turned its human-like head toward the form, and crashed down to the ground to slither after it. The girl squinted, trying to make out the form. Soon she could see it was the schoolgirl. _Baka! Noni? What on Earth is she doing?_ As the schoolgirl came closer, the other girl could make out pleas for help. However, she would not run to the villagers… but to the forest? The girl turned her head towards the forest on whose border she rested on. She shook her head, but saw the same. A faint glow emanating from the very heart of the woods. She called out to the schoolgirl.

"Kagome! Over here!" she yelled, remembering the name of the schoolgirl. Kagome looked over at here in shock. She didn't look as if she was from feudal times either. Figuring that now wasn't the time to ponder such, Kagome made her way to where the other girl stood. Together, they ran to the forest's center. And stopped before the tree on which InuYasha was affixed.

"You think we lost it?" Kagome asked, panting.

"I-" But that was about all the other girl got to say before she was interrupted.

"You're pathetic, Kikyo!" the voice sneered. "Just do away with Mistress Centipede like you did with me!" Both girls turned to stare disbelievingly at the silver haired boy. He stared back at them with haughty golden amber eyes. Kagome blinked at him, dumbfounded.

"I-I'm not Kikyo." She stammered out.

"Keh!" the dog-man spat.

"What are-?" the girl questioned, again being cut off by InuYasha. His eyes rolled upwards, and in a dark, hauntingly chilling voice whispered, "She's here." The girls spun around to see the centipede youkai was back. Kagome screamed, and ducked. The other girl closed her eyes, and turned her head, bracing herself for the impact. She let her breathe loose as she felt the swoosh of air rush past her from where the youkai had just dived. It hissed, and came back, once more aiming for Kagome.

"Kagome! You're being targeted!" the girl yelled. Kagome looked to her and nodded, still unsure of what to do. InuYasha watched from his tree and made offhand comments about how "Kikyo" was doing so horribly in ridding them of the youkai. The old woman that had questioned Kagome earlier, garbed in miko attire, rushed into the clearing, several armed men behind her. The mukadejourou took another swipe at Kagome, forcing her up close to InuYasha. The girl felt a hand wrap tightly around her wrist, and she yelped out in protest as a village man drew her away from the battle. The mukadejourou lunged forward at bit at Kagome, causing the girl to scream as savage fangs tore at her side. There was a soft pink glow as a round jewel fell from the wound and landed on the ground. As All eyes watched as the scene unfolded. Kagome tried to pick herself up, the creature flicked out a long tongue, and brought it into its mouth. It swallowed, and with an inhuman voice, started to laugh. The skin peeled away to reveal a disgusting purple skinned version of it former self. Its jaw was unhinged at the bottom, pearly fangs sticking out from the bottom jaw. The eyes were red and bulgy.

"The jewel!" InuYasha howled from his perch.

The mukadejourou rammed itself into the tree, and in a snake-like fashion, coiled itself around the trunk of the Gishinboku, wrapped Kagome inside. The schoolgirl squealed in fright, pressed against InuYasha's chest.

InuYasha looked down at the girl. "You, know, I'm really disappointed in you Kikyo. You're better then this, toying around with second-raters."

Kagome growled up at him. "For the last time! I'm NOT Kikyo! My name is Kagome! KAG-GOH-ME!"

InuYasha looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "You're right! You aren't Kikyo! Kikyo was a lot prettier."

"Noni!" Kagome screamed at him, while slowly being squeezed in the mukadejourou's coils. "Look, you talk big, but can you actually DO anything?"

The dog-man looked at her thoughtfully. "Can you pull out this arrow?" he asked.

"Noni?" Kagome asked again, this time confused.

"Can you pull out this arrow?" He inquired again.

"Don't do it, child!" The old miko yelled from afar. "That arrow binds him to the tree! If you pull it out, it will free him!"

"So what, you're saying that she should choose death?" InuYasha spat back. Kagome looked between the two, then at the arrow. With the last bit of her strength, she wriggled her arm free, firmly wrapping her hand around the arrow's base.

"I don't know if this is right," she said. "but I chose LIFE!" and with one mighty tug, the arrow came free from the dog-man's chest, disintegrating upon it's freedom. The tree was absorbed in a soft pink glow, as the old miko gasped.

"That spell should have held for eternity!" she gaped. Suddenly, Kagome screamed as she was hurled backward, bright yellow light coming from InuYasha as he slammed his back into the trunk of the Gishinboku, snapping free of his bonds. The mukadejourou shrieked and shrunk away, hissing at InuYasha. The dog-man gave it a wicked smile as he brought his clawed hands near his face. As he bent his fingers into a shape resembling a peace sign, the joints cracked in a sickening way. He chuckled then rushed forward, straight at the mukadejourou. With a scream he yelled out, "SANKON TESSOU!" He flicked his wrist out when he reached the youkai, slicing his claws along it's skin, making it howl out in pain as it was cut into several pieces. The yellowed light his claws made with his attack burned out of existence as he stood up crossing his arms.

The girl watched as the elderly miko directed Kagome to remove the jewel from the remains of the mukadejourou. InuYasha stalked over to Kagome, looking down his nose at her. "The Shikon no Tama doesn't belong in the hands of a human." He growled. Kagome nodded. "Therefore I advise you hand it over to me… unless you wish to feel the caress of my claws as well!" he said menacingly, holding up his claws to his face as he had done before. Kagome shivered and backed away from him.

"B-but I thought you were the good guy!" She got out.

"Keh!" InuYasha replied, lunging for her, with his claws outstretched. Kagome screamed and sidestepped, narrowly missing his attack. InuYasha turned around and tried again. "You're really trying to hurt me, aren't you?" Kagome cried.

"The jewel is MINE!" InuYasha roared. He leaped, but as he was about to make connection with the ground, small beads encircled his head and landed around his neck. Thrown off guard, he stopped his attack to examine his new accessory. He tried to lift the small purple beads off of his head, but was stopped by some invisible barrier. "What the-?" he swore, trying vainly to lift his rosary. The miko turned to Kagome and the other girl.

"Quickly! Say the word that will subdue his soul!" The two girls looked at each other, confusion written in their expressions.

"But how will we know which-?" Kagome began.

"It doesn't matter! Any word shall do!" the miko replied.

The girls turned to each other, then back to InuYasha. In unison they yelled out, "SIT, boy!" InuYasha looked up at them curiously, but only for a second, because within the next (second), he was hurled to the ground, face first. After a few seconds, the stunned dog-man jumped up out of his small crater and yelled angrily, "Hey! What the hell was that-?" The miko motioned to him.

"The word?"

"Osuwari!" the girls said again, this time with a smile. Again, InuYasha was hurled to the ground. With a smile, Kagome turned to the girl, offering her hand.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. But it seems as though you already knew that?"

"Hai, I did." The other girl nodded, taking Kagome's hand.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"My name is-" the girl paused. She shook her head sadly. She did not even know her own name. She looked into Kagome's crystalline blue eyes determinedly. "My name is Hitomi."

And this was how Hitomi and Kagome first met, and how our adventure began. This was how the anemic Hitomi found a home, with Kagome's family, and was adopted as Hitomi Higurashi. Two girls from the future, whose destinies were set for the past. Kagome, from a loving family, suddenly placed in a time so unlike her own. Hitomi, with no memory of her past, with no family, nothing to tie her to one world over another. A girl who gave herself a name. But this unlikely pair would end up with the fate of Japan on their shoulders. One misstep and the world would fail. But if things were to be set aright, who knows what could come to pass. It is this way that we find Hitomi and Kagome, sisters only by law, two would-be ordinary girls, left to decide the fate of their world… and of themselves. Secrets still need to be uncovered, doors opened, and a journey to be completed.

Destiny

Here, yet unseen

Sensed, but unknown

Gone, but not forgotten

So, what do ya'll think? Good? I hope so! I had fun writing this chapter; I like action scenes. I also liked the poem-thing at the very end. Kinda cryptic, yet not so. Anyways, I liked it. Now we have a name for "the girl". Thank GOD! Do you know how frustrating it is to have to make a difference between "the girl" and "the schoolgirl"? God! Hehe, I hope that that didn't confuse too many people. I wanted to keep identities secret for a bit, but I tried to make it as less convoluted as possible. By the way, Kagome has ice blue eyes in this story because I'm deciding to stick more to the manga then to the anime. Below is a list of Japanese terms I used in this chapter for your reference. Please note that I will have such at the end of each chapter that I publish for your convenience. Enjoy!

GishinbokuMeans "God Tree"; This is (obviously) the tree that InuYasha was sealed to.

YoukaiDemon

KitsuneFox Demon; Kitsunes are said to be able to take the form of anything they wish to.

BakaIdiot/Stupid

NoniWhat

MikoPriestess; Miko's take care of Shinto shrines and wear red hakama pants (they resemble hammer pants), which are brought up almost below the bust, and a white kimono that is tucked into the top of the hakamas. They are said to have spiritual or purifying powers. Kikyo, Kaede, and Kagome are all mikos.

MukadejourouTranslates literally to "centipede woman"

Sankon TessouInuYasha's attack, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" in it's original Japanese form

OsuwariMeans "sit", but translates more directly as "honorable sit"

HaiAn answer meaning the equivalent as "yes"

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
